


Die Hard

by Sammiepop



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiepop/pseuds/Sammiepop
Summary: Amy just let slip that she hates Die Hard... but will Jake accept that?





	Die Hard

“So, what do you want to watch?” Jake flopped down next to Amy on the couch as she flicked through their list on Netflix.

“I don’t know…” Amy replied absentmindedly. She skipped past the cop movie section and sighed at Jake’s raised eyebrow. “I’m really not in the mood for anything cop related right now. I spent _three hours_ with a perp today who wouldn’t co-operate. If I have to think about anything to do with cops I’ll scream.”

Jake nodded sympathetically. “Yeah okay. It’s probably a good thing anyway, I was going to suggest Die Hard.” He grinned when he saw Amy roll her eyes.

“Jake, you _literally_ watched it yesterday. You can quote it the whole way through- don’t try to deny it I’ve seen you do it.” Jake closed his mouth and turned away from Amy with a huff. “Besides, Die Hard is a terrible movie.” The words fell casually from Amy’s lips, so she wasn’t prepared for the look of utter horror that Jake turned and gave her.

“You take that back.” He stage-whispered, one hand clutching his heart. When Amy didn’t say anything, Jake gave a dramatic gasp. “Amy Santiago take it back at once!”

Amy winked, the corner of her mouth turning up. “Never.” She paused for a moment so Jake could fully take in her words. “Die Hard sucks.”

Jake narrowed his eyes. “That’s it, you’re going to pay for that. No mercy Santiago. No one, and I mean NO ONE, insults Die Hard.”

Amy knew what was coming and started to shuffle away on the couch, one hand held out as if to ward him off. A warning formed on her lips as she edged towards safety. Suddenly Jake flew forward and grabbed her legs, pulling her back over to him. Amy shrieked in protest, her hands flying up in shock.

“Jake stop it, don’t you dare!” Jake laughed as he wrestled Amy’s arms down by her sides and sat on top of her, pinning her with his body. Amy growled in frustration as they both panted for a few moments. She glared up at him, and he knew that she _hated_ the fact that he was stronger than her. Having grown up with seven brothers, Amy had tried to make sure that she was as strong as possible. Jake smirked down at her, enjoying the look of infuriation on her face.

“Where was I?” He asked himself, putting a finger to his mouth as he pretended to think. “Ah yes, I remember. You were just about to tell me how much you love Die Hard.”

“Really?” Amy tossed some hair out of her face. “Because I thought you were about to start running before I kick your ass.” Jake smiled as if that was exactly the answer he wanted. He leaned forward slightly and held his hands above Amy’s body menacingly.

“As I am such a kind and loving boyfriend, I will offer you a one-time only chance to surrender.” He raised an eyebrow challengingly at Amy. “How much do you love Die Hard?”

“What happened to no mercy?”

“Right, you asked for this.” Amy recognised the glint in Jake’s eyes and knew what was about to happen. She started to wriggle her body away but Jake merely laughed at her escape attempt.

“No Jake-NO!” Amy cut herself off with a scream as Jake tickled her mercilessly in the ribs. With her hands trapped by Jake’s legs, Amy was unable to protect herself from the onslaught. “Okay, OKAY! Stop!”

Jake paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of his usually so poised girlfriend red faced and laughing, hair strewn everywhere. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked innocently. When Amy didn’t reply Jake raised an eyebrow. “Next time I won’t stop.” He warned.

Jake could almost see Amy picking through her options in her mind. He was pretty sure she couldn’t get away. Strong as she was (it had taken almost everything Jake had to get her arms down), Jake was surprisingly heavy, and Amy wasn’t in the right position to shove him off. “Well?” He knew Amy was weighing up her pride against the threat of another attack.

“Okay fine.” Amy sighed and looked into Jake’s eyes. “You were right. I do love Die Hard…” As Jake started to grin in triumph, Amy hissed out the next words. “ _As much as I love your car._ ” Jake gasped and Amy laughed viciously. Oh, she _knew_ she would live to regret what she had just said, but she couldn’t help herself. There was no way she would go down without a fight. However, as the moment stretched on Amy couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. An evil smirk crept across Jake’s face, one that Amy had seen before. It was the one that said _oh Amy, you poor fool, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into._

Jake hoped Amy had enjoyed playing him like that, because she was going to regret that decision very soon. He let her stew for a few more seconds, knowing that her mind would be going about a mile a minute trying to figure out what he was up to.

“Oh Amy. When will you learn?” Jake asked softly, in sharp contrast to his earlier yelling.

_Oh shit._ Amy thought. _I’ve done it now._ “I love you?” She offered tentatively, but received only a head shake and laugh in return.

“What happened to no mercy?” Jake repeated mockingly. He laughed again when Amy tried to squirm her arms up to offer herself some protection from the assault that at this point was imminent. “Ready?” Amy shook her head, eyes wide. “Tough.” Jake saw the exact moment Amy realised that there was nothing she could do to stop him. She squeezed her eyes shut as Jake raised his hands again.

Amy was unable to stop the scream that came out of her mouth as Jake put all his effort into tickling her ribs again. She kept trying to wriggle away, but he was so heavy that she wasn’t getting anywhere. Gasping for breath, she was pretty sure she could hold out, until she felt his fingers moving over to her armpits. After that her thrashing began anew as she desperately tried to pull her body away. _How does he know I’m so ticklish there?_ She thought wildly. Amy had never told _anyone_ that, and yet Jake seemed to know exactly what he was doing when he flashed her a wink and an evil grin.

“Stop-stop!” The words were barely intelligible through Amy’s gasps but Jake seemed to get the gist. He shook his head and continued tickling.

“I warned you, no mercy!”

Tears ran down Amy’s face as she struggled for breath. She had given up trying to free her arms, knowing it was useless. She was going to have to give him what he wanted.

“Okay! I love Die Hard!” Amy looked up in surprise when Jake didn’t stop.

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t quite hear that. What did you say?”

“I LOVE DIE HARD!” Amy shrieked, louder than she had thought possible.

Jake sat back with a look of triumph on his face and gave his girlfriend a minute to compose herself.

“See I knew you loved it really. You just needed a bit of persuasion.” Amy glared at him, but it wasn’t very effective when there were still tears streaming down her face.

“I hate you.” Jake raised an eyebrow.

“Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend? Especially when he’s still got your arms pinned?”

“I love you!” Amy squeaked and Jake laughed. “Now get off me you big lump. I think my arms have gone dead.” Jake obliged and rolled off the sofa, allowing Amy to sit up. She shuffled upright, giving Jake wary looks the whole time.

“I hope you know you’re going to pay for that.” Amy warned him, more than a little put out that she had caved.

“Oh, I know. It’s okay though because I know what your weakness is.” Amy’s face flamed red.

“How did you even find out? I’ve never told _anyone_ that.”

Jake grinned. “You forget how well I know you, Ames.”

Amy narrowed her eyes. “Oh, come on. You don’t know me _that_ well.” She replied sceptically.

Jake raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? Would you have told me you loved Die Hard if I hadn’t known your weakness?” Amy kept quiet, which Jake took to mean no. “Exactly. I know you babe, whether you like it or not.”

“Shut up and choose something to watch, I’m going to go and get a drink.” Amy threw the remote at Jake and stood up, laughing when she saw Jake’s poked out tongue.


End file.
